


Cross My Hearts and Hope to Regenerate

by Roxystar05



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marianas Trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxystar05/pseuds/Roxystar05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Maggie (http://maggz16.tumblr.com/) and I wrote a Doctor Who parody of Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Hearts and Hope to Regenerate

So here's another time  
I'll spend away from you  
Another world I'm on another broken planet too  
My fez is ripped and worn  
Then again now so am I  
Take what you want to take  
What you wanna take  
What you..  
I miss the human things  
We'd fly through space and time  
I'd make us stop and help in any kind of situation  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying 'Doctor Save Me Please'  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you..

Please come with me  
I start to miss you  
Fly me home  
I don't wanna be alone forever

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my hearts and hope to regenerate  
Cross my hearts and hope to regenerate  
Cross my hearts and hope to..

Ships are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day  
Another companion that I'll never see  
Gonna get the pieces  
The pieces  
Pieces of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a..  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder if you doubt it  
I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it  
I don't know where to go  
I'm going back to you  
Be where I ought to be  
Where I ought to be  
Where I..

Please come with me  
I start to miss you  
Fly me home  
I don't wanna be alone forever

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my hearts and hope to regenerate

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you

Fly me Home  
I don't wanna be alone forever

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my hearts and hope to regenerate

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my hearts and hope to regenerate

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my hearts and hope to regenerate

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my hearts and hope to regenerate


End file.
